Marry Me
by Spark Writer
Summary: Jeffrey pops the question...will Skye agree?


**Note: This is quite fluffy...but also adorable-and this piece of Jeffrey's and Skye's life desperately deserved to be written. So, for any J/S lovers, this is for you...**

* * *

It was a dreadfully rainy day.

The sort of day that produced monstrous puddles, umbrella-sporting people, and endless complaints. Thus, Skye Penderwick was very lucky; this would become one of the happiest days of her life.

At the moment, Skye was playing soccer. She didn't care that she was twenty-six and "should have better things to do." And besides, she wasn't playing alone. Jeffrey Tifton was with her, laughing and punting the muddy soccer ball. He appeared somewhat blurry in the fine drizzle, and Skye had to squint to see him properly. She managed to duck just as the soccer ball came speeding toward her. Wiping water from her face, Skye stood. "Very mature!"

Jeffrey grinned boyishly and strode toward her, his steps oddly deliberate as he fought to walk through the ceaseless mud. "Don't tell me you're annoyed."

"What do you think?" Skye smiled inwardly; she was only feigning anger.

"I think if you were to point your toes while kicking, you'd be the next Olympic athlete."

"Liar." Skye smirked up at Jeffrey.

Jeffrey chuckled. "Believe me, Skye. You're amazing."

Something about his tone seemed odd; Skye studied his face. Was there a bit more color there than usual? She knelt and to scoop up their soccer ball, and pressed it into Jeffrey's arms. "Ready for round two?"

"Always," said Jeffrey, straightening his shoulders.

As Skye retreated to the opposite end of the grassy field, she tried to decipher Jeffrey's expression. After several years of tempestuous emotions, fights and at last—peace, they'd begun dating. The difficulty for Skye was that, well, she'd had to learn to let her strong will yield to her more tender feelings for a certain green-eyed young man. Jane had teased her, Rosalind had offered advice, and Batty had been a bit envious—though she quickly got over that. In the secret crevices of her stubborn heart, Skye adored Jeffrey; he seemed to understand more deeply than anyone else.

"Ready?" Jeffrey bellowed from the opposing side of the soccer field.

"Of course! Prepare for ignominious defeat!"

"Skye, you sound like you swallowed a dictionary."

Skye grinned. She crouched, ready to attack the soccer ball when it came soaring toward her. But it didn't come. She narrowed her eyes, peering through the mist. Jeffrey was standing still, spinning the ball round and round in his hands. He paused, glanced absently at the muddied ball and after a second's consideration, placed it gently on the grass and headed in Skye's direction.

She frowned. "What's the matter?"

Jeffrey, his hands deep in his pockets, said nothing. He kept his gaze on the grass, stopping when he was a few feet from her.

"What's wrong?" Skye repeated. "I was ready for victory!"

"To be honest," sighed Jeffrey, "I don't really feel like playing soccer—not right now, anyway."

"What is it?" Skye stepped closer to him, counting the freckles on his nose (this was an old habit of hers).

"I have a question."

"Well, then, ask me." Skye laughed, though she was worried about Jeffrey's intense look of anxiety. "Seriously, whatever it is you want to ask, I'll answer truthfully."

"Okay. Wow." Jeffrey rubbed his forehead and began. "Well, have you ever had a moment when all the crazy bits of life right themselves, and everything seems to fall into place? But you come to realize that it has _nothing _to do with outside events, and _everything _to do with a person who blazed into your life…and turned it upside down, in the best way?"

Skye tried desperately not to blush. She hated swoony, dim-witted girls, but her cheeks grew hot despite this.

"It's you," said Jeffrey. "You're-_it._"

"Ditto," said Skye and winked. "I know you're right, Jeffrey. I wouldn't be the person I am today, without you having been in my life. I guess I'm still a "sneaky, sarcastic blond," but I'm even _more_ myself. And I know a lot of that is due to you." She glanced around at the gloomy, rain-soaked field and smiled. "Even though it's raining, and you've got mud on your face, and my hair is probably a disaster, this is one of those moments…" She trailed of significantly.

Jeffrey reached warmly for her hand, and Skye took it, squeezing tightly.

"So, is there anything else you'd planned to ask me?"

"Oh, Skye… you've made me more joyful, more stable, and more inspired. I can't picture the rest of my life without you. Will you…?"

Skye, who had never felt more certain about anything in her entire life, nodded firmly. "Absolutely, completely, undeniably…_yes._"

And in a sudden surge of emotion, she kissed Jeffrey fiercely, relishing the feel of him, radiating warmth.

Any spectators would have seen nothing; simply a dripping young couple, smeared in mud, kissing in the rain.

Yet those two people had it all.

* * *

**...Well?**

**-Spark Writer-  
**


End file.
